Squee Loves Gaz
by Josterlovesu
Summary: Squee and Gaz together wouldn't that be great? Well they are here and forces will try to stop that. Lots of chapters will happen.
1. Chapter 1

Squee Loves Gaz 

Disclaimer: No I do not own any JTHM, Squee, I Feel Sick, Filler Bunny, or Invader Zim Jhonen Vasquez, SLG, and the evil monkey losers Nickelodeon do.

Afterward: Yes Squee meets Gaz and they have a relationship. Characters from both worlds will collide. Squee, Gaz, Pepito, and Dib will be 14 and everyone else will remain the same. Except a lot of chapters

Part 1: First Encounter 

Story: Squee was so excited. He had been chatting to Gaz on the Game Slave 2 Wi-FI connection for over a month but now he got to meat her at his favorite resturant the Taco Hell. He saw a girl his age come in with purple hair, a skirt, a skull necklace, and a Game Slave 2 in her backpack.

Squee said "Hi Gaz it's me Squee."

"Hey Squee what's up?" questioned Gaz as she sat down.  
"So this is the Taco Hell you told me about, said Gaz.

"Ya I ordered you a Taco like you asked for. So what's your favorite video game? My is Filler Bunny Rocks."

"That's my to its so fun. You told me you have wired life well I bet it's no where near is wired as my is," replied Gaz

Squee rolled his eyes "My parents neglect me, I live next door to a murder whose my friend, my best friend is the one whose goanna ruin the Earth, and my stuff animal talks to me. Beat that!"

"Well my dad is a loony scientist, my brother believes in Big Foot, and Aliens, a kid who goes to my school is an alien, and my arch enemy is a guy named Niggins. So I say were tied huh," stated Gaz.

"I think your right," replied Squee

Their tacos arrived and they ate, talked, and laughed together setting the seeds to a beautiful relationship.

Authors Note: Come back next time to see Squee and Gaz go to the movies and some familiar people and aliens are there. Review plese.


	2. Chapter 2

Afterward: I always thought to myself that Pepito and Johnny wouldn't like each other. Also I thought Johnny and Zim in a fight would be great and when two people are on a date and something crazy happens and there calm would be a riot. Part 2: The Movies 

Story: Squee jumped out of the car onto the sidewalk next to the movies. Johnny got out as well and shook his head looking at all the people who should die here.

"Thanks for driving me to the movies Johnny," thanked Squee.

"It's no problem Squee and is this going to get serious with you and this Gaz girl?" questioned Johnny.

"I hope so I mean Gaz is great I've never really connected with anyone like this before you know what I mean?" asked Squee.

Johnny was about to reply yes for he had the same connection with Devi but he was interrupted

"Hi Squee hi Johnny!" yelled Pepito as he ran up to them.

"Pepito what are you doing here?" questioned Squee.

"I felt like watching my best friend go on a date with his first girlfriend. Is that so wrong?" asked Pepito.

Squee rolled his eyes but then he saw Gaz and waved to his friend's good-bye.

"So Johnny I'm goanna go in and spy on Squee you cumin?" questioned Pepito.

I'm going in to make sure nothing wrong happens and I would say your welcomed to come but I'm not. But if you must come follow me," replied Johnny.

At the same time inside the movies was a green skinned alien named Zim. He had come hear to see what humans did at the movies but his plans were soon changed.

"What Gaz with boy this is obviously an attempt by Dib to get her not to place her affections upon me he will pay for this."

Squee and Gaz entered the movies and sat in the middle followed by Johnny, Pepito, and not far behind Zim who all sat at the top.

'If that person does anything to Gaz oh he will pay," said Zim.

Johnny drew his sword and said

"You got a problem with Squee?"

"Not at the moment no," whimpered Zim.

Johnny drew back his sword. After an hour of the movie Pepito noticed Squee doing something.

"Great job Squee he's making the move."

Johnny smiled this ment that Squee and Gaz were having a good a good time.

"Is this move you speak of violent or affectionate?" questioned Zim.

"Affectionate stupid," said Pepito.

"Then he will pay!" screeched Zim.

He drew his laser ready to fire but Johnny put drew his sword and lunged at Zim. The two rolled on the floor and Johnny kicked down the stairs to the middle of the stairs. He glared back at Pepito

"Stay here and don't enter fear like last time I killed someone or your next!"

By now the movie theatre was full of chaos except for Pepito, Squee, and Gaz. Johnny drew two machetes through one at Zim and missed. Zim ran up the stairs and Johnny stabbed Zim in the head and a green blood oozed. Zim jumped down stairs and screamed

"Ok now this is show!" cackled Pepito.

"You will pay for this human!" as he ran out the theatre.

Squee turned to Gaz and asked in a sarcastic town "Alien who goes to your school?"

"Ya, murder whose your friend?" questioned Gaz

"Yes it was," replied Squee.

The two walked out of the theatre and looked at each other for a while.

"Squee normally the only human contact I have is my moronic brother but with you everything's so different and well um… well…" trailed off Gaz.

Gaz gave Squee a kiss on the cheek ran off and said "see you later."

Squee was so happy nothing could ruin this day not his neglectful parents, not his nightmares, and not Johnny's semi understandable hatred for Pepito. Squee turned and saw Johnny leaning up against the wall smiling and he smiled back. The two walked out of the movies in silence.

Authors Note: Gaz's dad wants to meet Squee and whats Dib will think of him and what will Pepito do about Squee and Gaz spending too much time together. Review please.


End file.
